There is provided a vacancy titanate intercalated with a cationic hydroxy aluminum complex, such as a Keggin ion. A method for making this material and a process for using this material as a catalyst are also provided.
Many layered materials are known which have three-dimensional structures which exhibit their strongest chemical bonding in only two dimensions. In such materials, the stronger chemical bonds are formed in two-dimensional planes and a three-dimensional solid is formed by stacking such planes on top of each other. However, the interactions between the planes are weaker than the chemical bonds holding an individual plane together. The weaker bonds generally arise from interlayer attractions such as Van der Waals forces, electrostatic interactions, and hydrogen bonding. In those situations where the layered structure has electronically neutral sheets interacting with each other solely through Van der Waals forces, a high degree of lubricity is manifested as the planes slide across each other without encountering the energy barriers that arise with strong interlayer bonding. Graphite is an example of such a material. The silicate layers of a number of clay materials are held together by electrostatic attraction mediated by ions located between the layers. In addition, hydrogen bonding interactions can occur directly between complementary sites on adjacent layers, or can be mediated by interlamellar bridging molecules.
Laminated materials such as clays may be modified to increase their surface area. In particular, the distance between the interlamellar layers can be increased substantially by absorption of various swelling agents such as water, ethylene glycol, amines, ketones, etc., which enter the interlamellar space and push the layers apart. However, the interlamellar spaces of such layered materials tend to collapse when the molecules occupying the space are removed by, for example, exposing the clays to high temperatures. Accordingly, such layered materials having enhanced surface area are not suited for use in chemical processes involving even moderately severe conditions.
The extent of interlayer separation can be estimated by using standard techniques such as X-ray diffraction to determine the basal spacing, also known as "repeat distance" or "d-spacing". These values indicate the distance between, for example, the uppermost margin of one layer with the uppermost margin of its adjoining layer. If the layer thickness is known, the interlayer spacing can be determined by subtracting the layer thickness from the basal spacing.
Various approaches have been taken to provide layered materials of enhanced interlayer distance having thermal stability. Most techniques rely upon the introduction of an inorganic "pillaring" agent between the layers of a layered material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,188 incorporated herein by reference discloses a clay which is cross-linked with metal hydroxide prepared from a highly dilute colloidal solution containing fully separated unit layers and a cross-linked agent comprising a colloidal metal hydroxide solution. However, this method requires a highly dilute forming solution of clay (less than lg/1) in order to effect full layer separation prior to incorporation of the pillaring species, as well as positively charged species of cross linking agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,739, incorporated herein by reference, relates to stable pillared interlayered clay prepared from smectite clays reacted with cationic metal complexes of metals such as aluminum and zirconium. The resulting products exhibit high interlayer separation and thermal stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,090, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a clay composition interlayered with polymeric cationic hydroxy metal complexes of metals such as aluminum, zirconium and titanium. Interlayer distances of up to 16A are claimed although only distances restricted to about 9A are exemplified for calcined samples. These distances are essentially unvariable and related to the specific size of the hydroxy metal complex.
Silicon-containing materials are believed to be a highly desirable species of intercalating agents owing to their high thermal stability characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,163, incorporated herein by reference, describes a clay intercalated with silica by impregnating a clay substrate with a silicon-containing reactant such as an ionic silicon complex, e.g., silicon acetylacetonate, or a neutral species such as SiCl.sub.4. The clay may be swelled prior to or during silicon impregnation with a suitable polar solvent such as methylene chloride, acetone, benzaldehyde, tri- or tetraalkylammonium ions, or dimethylsulfoxide. This method, however, appears to provide only a monolayer of intercalated silica resulting in a product of small spacing between layers, about 2-3 A as determined by X-ray diffraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,648 describes layered oxide products of high thermal stability and surface area which contain interlayer polymeric oxides such as polymeric silica. These products are prepared by ion exchanging a layered metal oxide, such as layered titanium oxide, with organic cation, to spread the layers apart. A compound such as tetraethylorthosilicate, capable of forming a polymeric oxide, is thereafter introduced between the layers. The resulting product is treated to form polymeric oxide, e.g., by hydrolysis, to produce the layered oxide product. The resulting product may be employed as a catalyst material in the conversion of hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,005; 4,831,006 and 4,929,587, the entire disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, describe various methods for intercalating layered materials termed titanometallate-type layered metal oxides, wherein each layer of the metal oxide has the general formula EQU [M.sub.x .quadrature..sub.y Z.sub.2-(x+y)O.sub.4 ].sup.q-
wherein M is at least one metal of valence n wherein n is an interger between 0 and 7, .quadrature. represents a vacancy site, Z is titanium, and wherein EQU q=4y-x(n-4) EQU 0&lt;x+y&lt;2
These intercalating methods involve the placement of polymeric oxides, such as silica, between the layers of the layered material.